In U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,018 issued Mar. 29, 1977, there is described a composition consisting essentially of sodium diacetate and dehydrated whey which is used to enhance the production of silage. This composition is a combination of edible nontoxic substances which aid in the fermentation of silage at an earlier stage in the fermentation process and inhibit the formation of undesirable butyric acid.